


Getting Sammy Over The Edge

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Mention Lucifer, Mention Rowena MacLeod, Porn With Plot, Sam Can't Orgasm Dean Discovers Why, Shameless Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, tiny bit fluff & touch angst, Gratuitous Smut, Porn with a Plot.A/N: Basically Sammy can't climax. Dean's tried everything, but he thinks he knows what Sam's problem is. Tensions rise when Dean tells Sam he should see a doctor.





	Getting Sammy Over The Edge

Sam hasn't been able to orgasm in several days. He gets hard as a rock and Dean gets him right to the edge, but he just can't seem to cum.

Sam reassures his brother that he's doing nothing wrong. It all feels fantastic. He just isn't able to finish.

If Sam could only be open with Dean and not feel like a complete pussy. Sam just doesn't want to let Dean know what's going on in his head.

Dean thinks he knows what's going on. Sam's been restless ever since Dean was hexed by the witches with that love spell. Dean has reassured Sammy many times that it was truly a spell and Sammy is his only one. Dean knows better than to try and soothe his brother with gifts or coddling.

Dean knows he's done everything he can to show Sam he truly loves him. There's just something inside Sam that's been triggered. Once Dean figures out what that is, he can help solve Sam's problem.

Every time they make love and Sam can't finish, he gets more depressed and cranky. He thinks he's broken inside. Maybe he can't be fixed.

Dean's tried all that his research could come up with. Nothing works. Sam seems relaxed enough, and that's most important. Calm environment, no rushing things, no stress and do what Sam wants at Sam's pace.

Dean's even tried masturbating and letting Sam watch. Sam gets worked up. He jerks himself right along with his brother, but right when he's about to climax, he just can't.

Sam watches Dean cum and that's usually enough to send Sam right over the edge, but not lately.

They've tried porn. Gay, straight, bisexual and full on orgies and still Sammy has the bluest balls ever.

Dean finally says it. "I'm worried about you. Maybe you should see a doctor."

Sam shakes his head. "I'm not seeing any psychiatrist because I can't bust a nut. No way!"

Dean takes Sammy's hand and holds it in both of his. "I was talking about a medical doctor, but a head doc might not be so bad."

Sam pulls his hand away from Dean. "No way! It's not happening Dean. I'm fine."

"If you're not going to see a doc, then we need to have it out. Right now."

Sam stops walking away from his brother. He turns toward him looking confused, "Have what out?"

Dean sighs, "You're still bent over that spell that had me fall in love with that witch. In your subconscious you think I should have been strong enough to resist. Our love should have been strong enough."

Sam shakes his head and turns his back on Dean. "You're crazy."

"Am I?"

Sam laughs, "Yes."

Dean's getting angry. "Don't laugh."

Sam turns toward Dean. "You're being ridiculous."

Dean stands 20 feet away from Sam in the library with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't think I am."

Sam closes his eyes a moment then decides he's not going to do this. Dean's trying to start a fight or drag something out of him he'd rather not go into. Something's going to be said by someone that won't be able to be taken back over a stupid witch's hex.

Sam raises his hands up in surrender, palms out. "I'm not going to fight you Dean. This has nothing to do with the witches or that love spell. I'm way over it already."

"If it's not that, then what is it? It's obviously something." Dean refuses to relent.

Sam looks down at his hands. Dean's starting to get into Sam's thoughts now. He can't let Sam back out of talking to him. "Come on Sammy, talk to me."

Sam walks closer to Dean by several steps. "It just occurred to me why this is happening." Sam runs his hand over his face and Dean can see his hand is trembling.

Dean is beside Sam instantly. He pulls a chair from the table and gets him to sit down. Dean pulls a chair out and sits right in front of his brother. His hand is on Sam's knee. "Go ahead and tell me."

Sam takes Dean's hand in his and leans forward in his chair. His elbows on his thighs as he holds Dean's hand.

Sam clears his throat. "While you were trying to get the address for those witches, I was in the car with Rowena. We were talking about what Lucifer did to her and how she survived. It was the same spell that Ketch told us about. Anyway, she said that before Lucifer burned her alive, he showed her his true face." Sam closed his eyes and swallows hard.

Dean grabs Sam's face, "Hey! Hey! Look at me."

Sam looks at Dean. His eyes are bloodshot, but there's not one tear showing. Dean sees the fear and self hate. He knows that look in Sam's eyes all too well. Sam's been seeing Lucifer's face.

Dean gently moves his thumbs over Sam's whiskered cheeks. Sam looks into Dean's green eyes. "Whenever you start to see that monster, look for me. I'm right here." Dean grips Sammy's hand. "And if I'm not beside you..." Dean releases Sam's hand and places his hand on Sam's chest. "I'm here. I'll always be here Sammy. Don't let that monster have any part of you. You're MINE. Forever."

Sam pulls Dean into his arms and they kiss while standing up. It's fierce and possessive. Sam pulls at Dean's shirt ripping it as he tries getting it off him.

Dean pushes Sam against the table and Sam pulls his own shirt off. Sam braces himself on the table as Dean leans into Sam between his legs and sucks kisses at his neck and chest. Dean's hands moving over Sam's body, worshipping his little brother as he peppers him with kisses.

Dean sucks at Sam's nipple and Sam arches his head back. "Oh Dean!" He's already so hard and needy. He holds his brothers mouth to his nipple just a bit longer. His long fingers massaging Dean's hair and neck. "Fuck!"

Dean has Sam's pants undone and pulls Sam's very rigid cock out. Sam is leaking pre-cum as Dean teases Sam's nipples and chest. Dean uses it to stroke Sam. He knows just how to get Sam to come undone.

Dean stands up and looks into Sam's eyes. He grips Sam's hair, but not too hard. He keeps working Sam's cock. "You see ME Sammy?"

He's panting, "Yes."

"See only ME. You're MINE." He kisses Sam hard owning him.

Sam braces himself and Dean on one arm while wrapping his other arm around his brother's neck. Sam's mouth soon opens into a gasp as he finally goes over the edge after so long. His whole body arches back. "Deeeeannn." It's a moanful cry than Sam utters as his body finally gives him what he has long needed.

He collapses backward into the table taking Dean with him. Dean's cum covered hand rests just above Sam's head as they kiss again and again.

Dean grins, "Was it all you hoped it would be?"

Sam sighs, "Better." He kisses Dean again. "You're not getting any of that in my hair?"

Dean smiles and gives a small laugh. "And if I did?"

Sam shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

Dean's eyebrows go up.

Sam smiles, "It's YOUR hair now."

"Damn right!" Dean gets up and grabs Sam's shirt wiping his hand on it.

"Uh. Dean!" Sam shakes his head as he zips himself up.

"Dean nothing. Oh, you also owe me a shirt. You ripped mine." Dean shows Sam the tear.

Sam has a dreamy look. "It was worth it."

Dean takes in Sam's improved demeanor. "Yes it was little brother. You know you could just pay me back in another way."

Sam moves his hand over Dean's bare chest. "Your bed or mine tonight?"

"MINE. Duh."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think. If you liked it, tell me and others. If you don't, tell me what I can do to improve. We live by your kudos & comments. ❤


End file.
